Rising up
by Menelwen2010
Summary: Caya, Rose, and the Master are filled with the pain of Max's death. They rush to his aide, only to find that they are too late. Will these former witches be able to bring them back from the icy grip of death? Will Rose and Max rekindle their love, or will she move on to someone a bit younger? Rated M for future Content. (David OC)(Max OC)(Paul OC)(Dwanye OC)


*disclaimer: the only characters I own are Rose, The Master, and Caya. All other characters are the sole property of the Lost Boys franchise*

Rock music flooded the chamber as I casually spun my meal around and around. He sobbed and screamed, even though it was completely useless.

"Caya, what have I told you about playing with your food." The Master snapped as he entered the room.

"But the adrenaline makes it taste so much better." I pouted, spinning him faster.

"Caya." He warned, before turning to Rose, who was relaxing on a sofa. With a growl and glare at him, I tore into my meal, savoring the metallic salty flavor of fresh blood.

"Disgusting." Rose said, scrunching her nose up. I chuckled as I wiped the blood from my face and hands with a towel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Princess. Would you like some?" I teased.

"I don't drink common blood." She sniffed.

"It's all the same." I replied, rolling my eyes. She growled at me.

"That's enough." The Master snapped. I tossed the towel into the fire place. I had just turned to face them when I fell to my knees in pain. It felt as if my heart was being torn from my chest. Then it stopped, just as suddenly as it began. The Master picked himself up from the floor, and grabbed his cloak.

"Max." Rose whimpered as she grabbed her jacket. I nodded, and with a snarl followed them out the door

Two days had passed before our feet touched the sand of Santa Carla.

"Rose?" The Master asked. She closed her eyes, her mind searching for Max's. She shook her head as I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. There, the right scent. When I opened my eyes, they were dark red.

"Follow me." I said, hoarsely. I led them up a winding road that over looked acres of farmland. At the end was an old farmhouse, the front wall blown inward. There was a cross mounted in the open space. The smell of rotting undead flesh filled the air.

"At least 5 humans." I whispered. The Master nodded and took Rose as they approached the house. They had just set foot on the porch when a human female with short greying hair saw them.

"Who are you?" she demanded. A young male pulled her back, holding a wooden stake.

"Get out of here vampires. I've killed your kind before." He yelled.

"Why exactly would you think we're vampires?" Rose said, smiling sweetly at him.

Two figures, a human male and female were trying to creep up the dark side of the house, armed with stakes. A quick sniff told me that until recently, they had been half-bloods. The male raised his weapon as the female's neck broke with a sickening crunch. I dropped her as he turned around. He stared in disbelief for a moment, before lunging at me. Rose caught him by the hair jerking him off his feet and putting him face down on the ground. I knelt down over him as I pinned his arms down.

"That wasn't very nice." I said, fangs extended. I looked up, as Rose turned around, shoving her hand into the heart of the old man who had choose to attack from behind us. She turned him around her hand lodged in his chest.

"Welcome us in." she hissed.

"Over my dead body." He said, blood gurgling on his lips. She pulled him close.

"Wish granted." She whispered before pulling the beating heart from his chest. She dropped it on the ground with a thud.

"You see, going after Max was very unwise." She said, as the Master smirked beside her. "Max was family, and as you can see," she paused. "He had a very strong one. You're going to pay." She snarled, letting her mind wrap around the woman's.

"Lets us in." The Master said, taking charge of the struggling male.

"Please come…in." the woman said, I crossed the threshold and she was dead before she hit the floor, her body drained. Her sons stared in horror.

"Run. Don't come back until you're ready to die." Rose ordered the younger one. He disappeared out the back door, driven by an urge he couldn't fight. Rose immediately went to the ruined fireplace, shifting debris.

"He's stunned." The Master told me, dropping the last male at my feet.

"Oh…" Rose said, her cheeks stained red from her tears. She was cradling a fanged skull in her arms, and pressed her forehead to it, sobbing.

"Can you bring him back?" The Master asked me.

"No. The skull is all that's left." I said, "The boys are still mostly flesh, I can work with them."

"No. Let them rest." The Master replied, taking my arm. "Let me show you something."He led me to a workroom where the most angelic looking vampire lay dead his heart pierced by antlers.

"I made him." I stared at him. "Max was raising him up to stay with us." He turned his back to me. "Bring the remains to their cave, we will bury them properly in their home."With that he left us both to mourn the vampire who had been a lover to one and brother to the other.


End file.
